


Daydreamin'. // New Dream AU

by harrysfirstfilm



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysfirstfilm/pseuds/harrysfirstfilm
Summary: "You've got me.. Daydreamin'.. With my chin in the palm of my hand," She sang, her voice bellowing out a harmonious tune, green eyes lighting up the room as they had my life."Oh, its you," She rich voice sang on, reaching out for me, fingertips ghosting across my chin."Its you, oh, it's always you."Rapunzel and Eugene are forbidden lovers, only seeing each other after the gates have been closed and night has fallen.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thocc thighs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thocc+thighs).



She was a thing of beauty to me. Never had she failed to make my heart soar, my knees weak. From afar, I would always admire her. Working within the castle hadn’t made things difficult to have small interactions with the princess, however, there was an unspoken rule between all of the guards. 

The Princess was off limits. 

I was the one to watch Rapunzel and Cassandra from afar everyday, standing ground in the garden or in the corridors that their giggles echoed throughout. It was always something interesting with Rapunzel. Something new. Maybe she had discovered a new flower, an interesting type of rock or bug she had never seen before. The girl seemed to have a smile on her face no matter what it was, and kept Cassandra at her side at all times. They were seemingly inseparable.

It all started with a small conversation, a simple hello from her end. Rapunzel seemed to have friendly relationships with the other guards, however, this was new to me. We didn’t know each other. Then? Everything changed. She found me in the south-west corridor with her hair messily tied back, nightgown on, the hallways lit up dimly through candlelight. That was it for me.


	2. Chapter One.

“Rapunzel, as you know we will be welcoming new guards to the castle grounds. Due to Harrison and Pete’s departure, Captain has found two replacements that are deemed fit for replacements.” My fathers voice boomed through the empty throne room, my mother staring at me intently. “They are to be arriving tomorrow morning. I expect you and Cassandra to take them around the castle.. And for you to be on your best behaviour.” A small giggle escaped from me, nodding in agreement. “I’ll do my best.” I promised, giving both my father and mother a gentle, promising smile.

I was sad to say goodbye to Harrison and Pete. They had been serving for the kingdom since before I could even remember. Vague memories of them from when I was a child played through my mind, images of me giggling away with them and running through the many corridors.. However there was not much to remember from back then. They grew out of their position, and would be moving on to greater things within the kingdom, duties that did not primarily revolve around my family. Truthfully, I was excited. I was meeting new people that regardless of the circumstances, I would have to develop a relationship and level of trust with.

“Now, off to bed you go.” Arianna spoke softly, standing to usher me into her arms. I smiled, bringing myself into her embrace, feeling the familiar warmth she brought. “Goodnight, mother.” I murmured, stepping down one of the steps. “Goodnight, Rapunzel.” My mother and father spoke in unison. With that, I was off. Scurrying out of the throne room and through the foyer, finding my way into my bedroom. With a heavy sigh, I allowed my body to fall into my bed, pillows surrounding me. “Raps?” Cassandra called, light emitting from the doorway. Immediately, I shot up. “You’re ready for tomorrow, aren’t you?” She asked me, smiling warmly, sitting herself next to me. “I am. ‘Just a bit nervous, is all.” I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. 

Every time Cassandra would sit with me, I found myself smiling. With all of the stress that came with my duties, Cass was always the one to put a smile on my face. She knew me in a way no one else had, the same way I knew her. Her father was the Captain of the Guard, and she had recently been put in a higher position with Stan. I was so happy to hear the news, after I had begged and asked repeatedly to both Captain and my father. She deserved it more than anything. “Whats got you nervous?” She asked, eyebrows furrowing. Her hair fell in her face perfectly, perfect ringlets framing her face in a way I was jealous of. “Well... The new guards, of course. You never know how a new guard might act towards a princess, you know? It could go one of two ways,” I paused, taking a breath, “Either they like me.. Or they don’t. They’re also either extremely entitled, closed off and cocky, or extremely kind and.. Genuinely caring, you know?” I had began to ramble, snickering through my sentence. Cass laughed with me, knowing exactly who and what I meant through my descriptors of some of the guards. 

The conversation we shared lasted well over an hour, the talk filled with laughter and overall joy, even with certain darker topics being brought up. By the time Cass finally exited my bedroom, I was curled up under my covers, Pascal sleeping at my side. My thoughts had only began to consume me, as they always had by this time of night. Flashbacks to the past were something that frequently occurred, and were not something I discussed with anyone. Without another thought, I was out of my bed, creeping out to the balcony that my bedroom opened up to. I sat on the stone ledge, feet dangling off, the moonlight and stars lighting up the areas around me.

My eyes shot open, a gasp escaping my lips. “Princess? Oh, dear.. I’m sorry! We needed to wake you.. You’re due to meet Cassandra at the north balcony shortly.” Eve, one of the castles handmaiden’s, spoke, her hand rested on my forearm. Panic instilled within me, a nod for a response the only thing Eve received. I shot out of the bed, standing behind the divider, dressing myself in moments. I thanked Eve in my mind, my purple dress freshly washed and ready to wear, brush now frantically being run through my hair. With Eve’s help, my golden hair was now in its regular braid, a happy smile on my face. 

Before I knew it, I was standing with Cassandra on the north balcony, looking over Corona. My hands rested on the ledge, my body leaning forward. “Are you excited?” I asked curiously, turning my head to Cassandra, who stood with pride; as she always had. She looked back, nodding firmly, yet held her familiar soft smile. “I am. Are you?” She questioned, receiving a nod in response. With the doors opening, I turned to find Captain and my father, two men following behind. I smiled stepping forward with Cassandra, my fathers hand finding the small of my back. “I would like to formally introduce Corona’s newest guards, Christian Augustin and Flynn Rider. Christian will be working within the castle’s prison system, and Flynn will be patrolling the castle, as well as any outings you will be enduring alongside Cassandra.” Captain spoke strongly, gesturing between the men that stood before us. Christian was a scruffy, older-looking man, his blonde hair unruly, beard unkempt. While Flynn was a harder looking, put together brunette, his hair neatly teamed, along with his facial hair. “This is Rapunzel, the princess of Corona. Beside her is my daughter, Cassandra, one of Coronas best guards.” Captain introduced. I held my hand out to Flynn, whose lips turned up as I stared at him, taking him in.

“Its lovely to meet you both! I’m sure you and I will have a lot of fun together.” I beamed, shaking Flynns hand with glee. I turned to Christian, giving him his own hello, receiving a wary smile on his end. I didn’t question it, however. “Rapunzel and I will be showing you around the castle today. I’m sure you have seen glimpses of the prison, as well as the entrance, however we will be giving you a fully informed tour.” Cassandras voice came off strong, her tone serious. “Rapunzel, you will be going with Flynn, as you two will be spending more time together. Christian, you will be going with Cassandra.” My father spoke up, waving us off. The group of us walked towards the palace, breaking away in opposite directions.

“Hello, Flynn. It’s lovely to meet you.. And finally speak with you.” I spoke up first, looking up at the taller man. He was much younger than Christian in the face, however his mannerisms were highly different from the glimpse I had already seen. He looked back at me, brown eyes coming into view. “It’s a pleasure, princess-“ Immediately, I cut him off. “Please, call me Rapunzel. Raps, even.. Anything but princess.” I requested, my voice quiet yet firm. “Okay… Rapunzel.“ Flynn chuckled, walking with me through the corridors at a slow pace. “What are your thoughts on Corona so far?” I asked curiously, opening the grand doors to the throne room, finding my mother sitting in her throne peacefully. I smiled and waved, allowing Flynn to look around for as long as he pleased, my eyes stuck on him. 

“So far? Corona is wonderful. A beautiful little kingdom you have, really. I’m hoping to enjoy my time here, serving for you and your family.” Honesty radiated through his words, his eyes meeting mine. Exiting the room, we continued into others, my smile not leaving my face. As we walked, we asked one another questions, the conversation coming to us easy, exactly as it had with Harrison, whose position Flynn was taking over. As our conversation progressed, I learned about Flynns history, what lead him to Corona and why he decided to take on the role as a royal guard. “I previously resided in the city of Vardaros. My time there had quickly declined as the kingdom was overthrown by a man known as The Baron and his daughter, Stalyan. I served for the kingdom of Vardaros for many years, up until recently, when I found myself here.” 

I knew of the kingdom being overthrown, though I didn’t know the full extent. My father and mother discussed the ever-growing situation as it unfolded, however information such as that was never disclosed to me. We welcomed citizens of Vardaros with pleasure, allowing them to stay within Old Corona for the time being. As I explained that to Flynn, his eyebrows furrowed, the topic of his origin city being a sensitive one. “It was terrible, Rapunzel. I have never faced that much grief since my father..” He paused his sentence, going back. “I haven’t faced that much grief in a long, long time. If you had been caught attempting to escape, you were to be hung immediately.” His voice was quiet and somber, expression drawing a blank. My heart ached for him, the compassion he felt for Vardaros evident with his words. “With the royal family suddenly disappearing.. That was it for me. I had to get out.”

“Ocacia, isn’t it?” I asked, looking up at Flynn with a somber expression. He nodded and swallowed, and only kept walking. “I’m… So sorry, Flynn, really.” I said to him, lifting my hand to his bicep, the need to comfort him coursing through me. Flynns hand raised and rested on mine, giving me a melancholy filled smile. He stared back at me, scanning my face before stepping back. “Where are we now?” He questioned, glancing around the area. “This is my quarters. Just up the stairwell is my bedroom. I’ll show you.” I grinned, taking hold of Flynns hand. I rushed up the stairwell, opening the doors to my bedroom. Dropping Flynns hand, I walked into my bedroom, allowing him to look around. My paintings littered the walls, books stacked every which way on the floor, pillows taking up the majority of the bed. “I want you to meet someone, too.. Pascal?” I called out, a squeak emitting from the bed, my little green chameleon emerging from the forest of pillows. “Flynn, this is Pascal. Pascal, this is Flynn! One of our new guards.” I exclaimed, holding Pascal in both hands. 

Flynn warily looked at me, confusion evident on his face. “Uhm,” He muttered, stifling a laugh. “C’mon, he won’t hurt you. Hold your hand out!” I promised him, giggling softly. Pascal squeaked as Flynn took him into his hands, flickering through his colours to show himself off. “Pascal has been with me since I was a child. He loves people, and.. he likes you!” I piped up, plopping myself down on the edge of the bed, folding my legs together. Pascal found his way to Flynns shoulder after checking him out, curling up against him. “A pet chameleon.. That’s a new one.. I wont ask about the hair just yet.” He muttered, shaking his head. Despite Flynns serious and strong exterior, I could tell that he had a humorous side to him, as well as a gentle one. There was only a matter of digging to get to it.   
“My hair?” I questioned, glancing around at what I could see, not wanting it be out of place already. “Oh, wait.” I paused, giggling at myself. “Well.. Long story short.. Its magical? I don’t know how else to describe it. If I sing, it glows. It has the power to heal the sick and injured.. If I cut it, it turns brown forever and loses its power.” I shrugged casually, watching his facial expressions change. “As a baby, it was cut, see.” I sighed softly, shifting my hair to one side, a short piece of brown poking through. “How did this.. Happen?” Flynn asked, sitting himself next to me.

Our conversation continued even further, more laughter and thoughts shared. It was easy to open up to him, however, I left certain things behind. I discovered more about Flynn, how old he was, more basic information about him. His presence was comforting and something I yearned for, even after I returned him to Captain, Christian and my Father. I questioned myself as to why I seemingly wanted more of Flynn. The feeling was unusual and something I hadn’t felt before. As pleasant as the feeling was, I denied myself or relishing in it when I found myself in Flynns company days prior to our first encounter. 

That was, until one night.


End file.
